With the development of wireless communication networks, users may be provided with various types of media contents from a server and use the media contents. Media contents are transmitted to user's devices from a server through streaming. When streaming media contents, a time needed to buffer the media contents is one of important factors for determining quality with respect to providing of the media contents.
Recently, much research has been conducted to reduce the time needed for buffering the media contents when streaming the media contents. In particular, methods of efficiently scheduling media contents transmitted and received through at least one network connection between a server and a user's terminal are being actively studied.